The invention relates to a spinning machine system having at least one ring spinning machine which comprises a plurality of spinning stations arranged next to one another on both sides of the machine to which one sliver respectively is assigned which is to be spun and is fed from a can. The cans are deposited in several rows for each side of the machine on a platform situated above the ring spinning machine The slivers are guided to the spinning stations in the area of the center plane of the ring spinning machine.
It has long been a goal to provide so-called short spinning processes in which, while the flyer is omitted, the slivers coming from the drafting frames are fed directly to a ring spinning machine in cans. It was attempted to achieve the drafting work of the omitted flyer in addition by means of the drafting units of the ring spinning machine. These experiments failed in practice. Examples are the German Patents 882 068 and 817 572.
So that the drafting work on the ring spinning machine remains within acceptable limits when a drafting frame sliver is fed in cans, it was suggested in older German patent applications, which are no prior publications, to produce finer slivers than previously customary on the drafting frame, for example, of a size ranging from Nm 0.4 to 0.8. In this case, different possibilities are indicated in the mentioned patent applications in order to securely take the very fine slivers, without any faulty drafting, from the cans to the spinning stations In the German Patent Application P 40 38 231.1 (PA 1163, P 9321) corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/799,130, filed Nov. 27, 1991, it is suggested to rotate the fed cans during the spinning operation about their longitudinal axis so that the respective sliver receives a true protective twist. In the Patent Application P 40 41 112.5 (PA 1170, P 9342), corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/809,141, filed Dec. 18, 1991, now abandoned in favor of U.S. continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 07/948,638, filed Sept. 23, 1992, it is suggested to convey the slivers from the cans to the spinning stations by means of guiding devices, such as conveyor belts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a spinning machine system for ring spinning machines with a drafting frame sliver feeding of the initially mentioned type in which, while the space requirements are low, an advantageous apportioning of space is achieved.
This object is achieved in that the rows of cans of adjacently set-up ring spinning machines are arranged in such a manner that the interior rows of two machine sides, which face the center plane, have a distance from one another which corresponds to approximately 1/10 to 1/4 of the distance of the exterior rows of the cans of two adjacent ring spinning machines.
While retaining the advantages of the mentioned patent applications which are no prior publications, a favorable utilization of space is ensured, the advantages of which will be explained particularly in the following description of two embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.